Stand by Us
by CelfwrDderwydd
Summary: Set after "Heart of the Hive". Kyle and Sophie have saved the Xenomorph race, and work with Seth and Selene to found the Zerichs II Hive. But a Hive is not what humans think. It's a family, loved ones, those who care. "Whatever road you choose, we're right behind you, win or lose."
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The Author does not own Aliens.

**Stand by Us**

by

CelfwrDderwydd

**Chapter One**

Kyle sighed as he adjusted his clothes, looking in the mirror. He didn't know why he was nervous, but he was, all the same. He felt a familiar, gentle presence caress his mind tenderly, calming him.

_It's okay, Kyle. I'm right here,_ said Sophie. He smiled and felt most of the tension leave him. He looked at his reflection, and he could almost feel Sophie's purr. _You look wonderful,_ she said as Kyle looked at his reflected form.

Kyle was wearing clothes in various shades of golds, yellows and bronzes. A tunic that reached his knees, pants that flowed gracefully, and a sash held at his shoulder by a small brooch. On his right wrist, he wore a silver bracelet. He adjusted the sash and bracelet a tiny bit.

Kyle felt someone else touch his mind. He turned and looked as Selene poked her head in the window.

_Oh, Kyle. You look so handsome,_ Selene gently crooned. Kyle smiled at her.

"Thanks, Selene." She purred deeply. Kyle walked over to her, her long arm reaching in and her long fingers gently caressing his hair, smoothing it and grooming it.

_You look wonderful. You don't need to be nervous, Kyle. It's just a ceremony. What really matters is how much you love Sophie._ Kyle smiled and nodded at Selene's motherly tenderness.

Selene was now three months old, but she was already over twelve feet tall, and far too big to come inside Kyle and Sophie's house. As she had grown, so had her personality, and her wisdom. She truly was a Mother, and Kyle was honored to know her.

"Where's Seth?" Kyle asked.

_Helping Sophie,_ Seth replied through the Bond. Kyle felt amusement from Sophie, along with some confusion.

_I still find human traditions odd,_ Sophie commented as Kyle felt her adjusting her clothing as well, Seth helping. Kyle smiled at the feelings.

_So do I, Sophie._ Kyle felt her amusement, and it helped further ease his tension. Kyle also felt some amusement from Seth.

_Come on outside, you two,_ said Seth. Selene smiled at Kyle, who returned the smile.

"Meet you outside," he said as he turned to head out.

XXX

Outside, the sun was shining and the air was warm, but nice. Eramore Island was far from quiet, though, as many people were helping set up tables and tents on the grass, people setting out food and chairs. Kyle looked around, a little bewildered as Selene came up and gently touched his back with her hand, her mind gently touching his. Selene was amused and curious about the goings-on.

"Kyle! There you are!" called a voice. He looked up as Sam came walking up, smiling at him. Sam was dressed in a pretty butter-yellow dress and had flowers and ribbons in her hair.

"Hi, Sam," Kyle greeted. She hugged him, and Selene hugged them both, purring. "Where's Mac?" Kyle asked.

"Helping set up the pavilion and things," she replied. Kyle nodded as he looked around. He could hardly believe what was going on. Sam giggled at his look.

"Kyle, I'm so excited for you two! You're finally getting married!" Kyle smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, hard to believe," he replied. Selene snickered at this.

"_Kyle eena to bolu beela!"_ Kyle looked up as Shiloh scampered up and almost leaped into his arms, giggling as she did. Kyle laughed and Selene crooned. "Kyle, I'm so happy for you!" Kyle hugged his Milurian friend.

"Thanks, Shiloh. You and Leon have been a huge help." Shiloh cooed as she nuzzled him.

"Oh, when you see Sophie, I'm sure you'll be amazed! She looks so beautiful!" Kyle's smile widened.

"She always does, but I have no doubt she looks amazing." Shiloh giggled into her hands, tail waving back and forth.

"Oy, you lot! You having a celebration without us?" called a deep voice. They looked up, surprised as Brennus and a whole band of Celtic Tribesmen walked up. Many were carrying huge barrels of wine and beer on their shoulders, some had boars and other meats, all wore huge smiles.

"Brennus! We weren't sure you could make it!" said Kyle. Shiloh squealed and ran to hug the tall Celt, who chuckled and hugged her back.

"I worked to clear my calendar," he said with a wink. Kyle smiled. Selene purred, and Kyle felt her hunger at the scent of cooked pork and other meats the Celts had brought. Kyle also noted how the Celts reacted to Selene.

Kyle was not an expert in Celtic languages, but he heard a few whispers in English of "Black Dragon". Quite fitting. Brennus set down the smoked boar he was carrying, and walked forward and stood in front of Selene, hand to his heart and head bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Selene. I bid deep peace to you and your Tribe from my own." Selene bowed her head in reply and repeated his gesture with her hands. Kyle smiled at Brennus.

"She says the same to you, and is glad to be friends," said Kyle, translating for her. The Celts grinned happily at this, and began to take their food and gifts to the pavilion area.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Brennus. I've heard about you from Kyle and Sophie," said Sam as she offered her hand, which he shook.

"I apologize I was so busy. That whole mess with the Nazis, Serrex attacks. I hardly had a peaceful day for months!" Kyle noticed the more elaborate gold torc Brennus wore around his neck, and his different clothes.

"Say, did you get a promotion in rank? I hope so, you deserve it for everything you do for your people. And everyone else." Brennus looked a little embarrassed and scratched his head.

"You could say that," he replied, looking a bit unsure. Selene crooned curiously. Brennus cleared his throat and looked at all four of them. "I have been elected Chieftain of my Tribe." They all stopped and stared at that. Kyle, Sam and Shiloh blinked rather owlishly. Shiloh was the first to recover, and smiled.

"That's so wonderful! You are the perfect person for the job!" Shiloh gushed. Brennus still looked a bit embarrassed, but smiled at her.

"Thank you. But, please, don't look at me any differently. I'm not here as Chieftain of the AurAul Tribe. I'm here as a friend." Kyle smiled and nodded, Selene grinning.

"And you and your people are very welcome here," said Kyle. Selene nodded her agreement. Leon and Seth came walking up then.

"Hey, you bunch! Come on! It's almost time!" Brennus smiled, picked up the smoked boar, and followed. Selene was drooling a bit.

_No snacking before the feast,_ Seth lightly scolded. Selene gave a small whine and crossed her small arms in a pout.

XXX

Everything was at last set up. Everyone was there. Brother Shaun was waiting at the end of the isle. All the guests were seated. Kyle took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Selene put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kyle smiled as her mind gently caressed his in comfort. He also felt Sophie's mind touch his, lovingly intertwining with his heart and soul. With a final nod, Kyle took Selene's hand and began to walk.

Selene held Kyle's hand as they walked down the isle, to where Brother Shaun waited, smiling. Brother Dan'l was also there, as were several other monks. In Dan'l's hands was Josey, who had a cute ribbon tied to a collar, to act as "Best Bunny". Hamish and Evra were in the front row, grinning and giving him thumbs up. Kyle felt a bit sad that Granny Rose and Gur couldn't be there, but they were off-world on personal business. Their seats next to Peter were left empty, just in case. Selene and Kyle stopped near Brother Shaun. Kyle heard a few gasps and murmurs, and he looked up and stared at his beautiful mate.

Sophie was clad in lovely, transparent green silks. A robe of them wound around her body, delicately tied at her waist with a belt hung with flowers. Silk streamers and ribbons were tied along her tail. Seth held Sophie's hand as he walked her down the isle, several little Milurian girls held some of her silks off the ground, giggling and cooing. On Sophie's left wrist, she wore a bracelet of gold. In her hands, she held a bouquet of fresh and lovely flowers. Kyle was truly stunned and awed at how beautiful she looked. Sophie was filled with happiness and all smiles as she walked down the isle.

Sergei grinned from where he sat, so glad the Ossian robe design had fit Sophie so perfectly well. Seth stopped and Sophie walked forward. Kyle reached out his hand to her, which she took tenderly, purring lovingly as their minds intertwined. Seth smiled as he joined Selene. Kyle and Sophie were still for several moments, looking at each other, sharing how wonderful they thought the other looked, how proud they were of them, how much they loved and appreciated them. All these things they shared in a few beats of a heart. Then, they turned to Brother Shaun, who smiled. He held a book, but didn't need it. He knew all the passages by heart.

"Dearly beloved, friends, loved ones, we are gathered here today to join Kyle and Sophie together in lawful marriage." He paused and looked at the crowd, and grinned. "But, we cannot do so until all our guests are seated," he said. Everyone was surprised at this.

"Thank you, Shaun, for waiting," said a voice Kyle and Sophie recognized. They turned and broke into huge grins at who it was.

"Granny Rose!" It was, indeed, her. She smiled as she walked up next to Gur. What stunned them, though, was a man and a woman with them, as well as four smaller children, between the ages of about seven to ten. They all hurried to take their places, a few guests making room for the new arrivals, some of the Celts gladly giving their seats to the children. Kyle and Sophie were all smiles as Granny Rose smiled and Gur chirped.

"Now, as you were saying, Shauny-boy." This drew some laughter, and a red face from Brother Shaun, who cleared his throat and continued.

"Yes. A-hem. Kyle, do you take Sophie to be your lawful wife? To have and to hold? In sickness, and health? In happiness, and sorrow? For rich, or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Kyle. Brother Shaun smiled as he turned to Sophie.

"Sophie, do you take Kyle as your lawful husband? To have and to hold? In sickness, and health? In happiness, and sorrow? For rich, or for poor, as long as you both shall live?" Sophie purred and nodded. "Then, by the power vested in me, and in front of all the witnesses here today, I proudly pronounce thee lawfully wed! Now, seal thy love with a kiss." Kyle turned to Sophie, holding her hand as they gently kissed, the crowd cheering. Selene cooed as she hugged Seth, who smiled serenely at the scene. Kyle and Sophie turned to the crowd. Sophie had seen how humans did this, and tossed her bouquet at the crowd. Several females prepared to catch it, but a great black hand easily snatched it out of the air. Selene purred as she looked at Seth and grinned. Seth could only smile softly, a very tiny blush coloring his cheeks.

The whole crowd was cheering and clapping for Kyle and Sophie as they stood from their seats.

"All right, now let's have that feast!" yelled out Brennus, the Celts cheering.

XXX

Sophie purred as she tied the last of her silk ribbons to the tail of one of her Milurian ladies in waiting, the cute, bubbly Milurian giggling as she swayed her tail and sashayed away proudly. Kyle hugged Sophie, so proud to call her his wife. She hugged him back, purring and cooing.

Currently, Kyle and Sophie were sitting at a large table. There were several cooking fires lit, lots of meat and stew, a good amount of alcohol, and lots of gifts. The most important thing, though, was their most treasured friends were close. Granny Rose, Gur and the others all sat next to them.

"So, Granny, where were you two, if you don't mind our asking?" said Kyle. Mac sat next to Sam, and nodded.

"Yeah. We were all worried when you two just up and left, and then the Krauts showed up and all the rest of the mess," said Mac. Granny Rose nodded.

"I do apologize for our abrupt departure, but we had very important personal matters to attend to," said Granny Rose. Gur typed on his keyboard.

"_Family, children, grandchildren, safe, escape, Bad King,"_ said Gur. Granny Rose smiled as she motioned to a young woman sitting next to her.

"This is our daughter, Zelda," said Granny as she introduced her. She had auburn hair in a long braid down her back and fierce green eyes. Zelda gently shook Kyle and Sophie's hands.

"Granny and Gur had so many wonderful things to say about you two." Gur motioned for the man about Kyle's age to come closer.

"_Son-In-Law, Taran. Good Man, Good son."_ Taran was a little shorter than Kyle, and had curly black hair.

"Very nice to meet you and see your wonderful world," he said with a distinctive British accent. Granny Rose grinned as she motioned to the four children.

"And these are our grandchildren. Heather, Josh, Janette and Morgan." Sophie was melting inside.

_Oh, Kyle, they're adorable!_ Sophie cooed. Kyle was all smiles. Zelda knelt among her children and looked at them.

"It's okay, guys. Sophie's really nice. You don't need to be afraid," she encouraged. The children came forward, a little skittish at first. Sophie cooed and purred, getting down as low as she could, so as not to scare them.

"Hi," said Josh, a cute little boy with blonde hair. Sophie was wriggling with delight as she gently offered her hand.

_Hello, little one,_ she crooned in reply. Kyle couldn't keep the smile from his face as Sophie held the little boy's hand tenderly. Zelda and Taran smiled as they hugged Granny Rose and Gur. Kyle smiled at them as Sophie cooed and fawned over the children.

"We're happy to welcome you here to Zerichs II. We hope it will be the same sanctuary to you as it has been for us," said Kyle.

"We lift our lamp beside the Golden Door," said Sam as Mac hugged her.

XXX

The rest of the day was filled with celebration and laughter. The delightful food the Celts brought made for a wonderful feast, and while Kyle and Sophie were not drinkers, the Elderberry wine was very nice, and the honey mead tasted wonderful. When the sun set, Brother Shaun declared that the sun was setting on an old life, and would rise to begin a new one. As the last light of the setting sun turned the whole world hues of gold, mauve and pink, Sophie hugged Kyle, and he her, surrounded by friends and family. Kyle looked at her and smiled.

"I love you, Sophie." She nuzzled him happily.

_And I love you Kyle, my sweet husband. My Bonded One._

**Author's note:**

So, at long last, I am finally doing something set after _Heart of the Hive_. Fitting that it comes in time for the 40th anniversary of the release of _Alien_. I have had the idea for Kyle and Sophie's wedding in my mind for some time, but was never able to think of the rest of the story, or a fitting title. As well, the issues and struggles in real life made writing a happy, fluffy story very hard.

I hope it lives up to expectations, and you all enjoy it.

Please read, review and enjoy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"A little more to the left," said Seth as Mac and Kyle helped him set up the door. Kyle and Mac were helping as they set the large door on its hinges. Selene held the door in all four of her hands, and her tail clamped tight so as to not let the round door shift. Once the hinges were lined up, Seth used a drill to drill into the Coralyte and then screw the large hinges in. They were made from heavy iron coated in bronze. The large, wood doors had huge strap hinges that stretched from one side to the other, branching off in curls and vines across the wood. "All right, that's one," said Seth as Selene released the door and tested it. The door moved smoothly. She grinned and purred. Seth looked up at his mate and smiled softly at her. Mac popped his back, and Kyle stretched his shoulders. Sophie came from inside the large Coralyte spire, a tray of tea, juice and other drinks in her hands.

"Thanks, Soph," said Mac as he took a glass of lemonade, and Seth gratefully took up a glass of cranberry juice. Kyle hugged his mate as he sipped some orange juice. The five went back inside to take a small break before hanging the other door.

XXX

Inside the spire, they had already begun construction of Seth and Selene's home. Sophie and Selene had already coated the main living room with Hive Resin, the black, lustrous substance shining. Electric lights had been set into it at key points, in pits and along the spine-like columns of the ceiling, giving light for any who needed. Kyle and Sophie sat in a normal love seat, while Mac sat down in a wing-back chair that had been skillfully made from resin and silk, while Seth sat on Selene's tail, and she laid on the floor like an immense cat.

"So," Mac began, looking at Seth. "When you two expecting?" Seth knew the teasing tone in Mac's voice, but gave a very soft, almost imperceptible smile as he replied.

"Probably the same time you are," Seth replied. Mac laughed and Kyle and Sophie giggled.

"No. Actually, Selene thinks she will start laying in a month or so," said Kyle. Mac glanced at them.

"That soon? Well, you two didn't waste any time," Mac joked. Selene gave a soft chuff, amused. Seth didn't take the bait. "So, you have plans about how we're going about this?" Seth nodded, Selene smiling and crooning softly.

"Yeah, and we've been in contact with the Citizens' Council. We're going to set up a process, to make sure everyone on all sides stay safe," said Seth. Selene nodded as she moved, hugging Seth as she sat up and looked at Mac.

_Yes. I want my children to have a wonderful Bonded One as their partner, and to have a long, happy life. I also want the people who are Bonded to always have a choice._ Selene looked at Kyle, who smiled at her warm feelings. Sophie shared in the mental embrace, hugging Kyle with her arms and tail.

"So, what about when she lays? From what I understand, she'd need to be suspended or something while that egg-tube-thing is there. No offense," said Mac. Seth nodded as Selene hummed.

"We've been working on that, but we will have to wait until it starts to grow before we can do anything. But, with how things are, and how young Selene is, I think hers will be smaller. We can have a large bed of pillows and things on the floor, if we need." Selene crooned as she gently caressed Seth's hair with her fingers.

"But she won't be able to move," Mac observed. Seth smiled gently as Selene crooned happily.

"That's what _I'm_ for," he replied, Selene cooing as she kissed Seth on the cheek. Kyle and Sophie both smiled.

"Yeah, and we'll be helping, too. It's not just Seth and Selene. We all help each other." Sophie nodded her agreement.

"While humans use the term 'Hive', I think 'tribe' or even 'family' fit far better," said Seth. Selene crooned and nodded.

_Yes. We are many, connected by The Bond and our group mind. We all care for and protect each other as human families do. As many species do. We work together, solve problems and live in groups as many species do,_ said Selene, which Seth relayed to Mac, who smiled and nodded.

"Yep. 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet'," Mac quoted. Seth smiled softly, as did Selene.

"Well, let's get the doors finished, then we can work on the Nursery," said Seth as he hopped up from Selene's tail.

XXX

Seth carefully looked the map over that Kyle had made, checking measurements and rechecking them. He carefully looked at the large, curved room, and back to the map. Selene hovered over his shoulder, looking at the room, and at the map through her husband's mind.

_So, what do you think?_ Seth asked her. She considered for a few moments, and smiled.

_This is fine. There's more than enough room. And with the other room to store the Cradles in, this will be perfect._ Seth smiled and folded the map up.

_Good. Then we just need to install the doors and things,_ he said as he strode to the center of the vast room. Seth easily recalled the great room where the Great Mother had dwelled on Ossia, and knew this would be the perfect place for Selene to stay when she began her laying cycle. Seth's mind was already thinking on security, and ways to make sure it was safe, not just from anyone who might want to break in, but also just in case of any sort of emergency. Seth thought about the best places to have fire extinguishers and first aid kits. Selene gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as her mind caressed his tenderly. He looked up at her.

_Seth, my love, relax. You don't need to worry yourself so. Besides, we've hardly finished carving the tunnels! We'll worry about those other details later on._ Seth sighed gently.

It was in Seth's nature to be prepared. If there was one thing life on Berren Prime taught him, it was to always be prepared. Seth didn't like to leave things until the last minute, and he certainly didn't like to leave potential dangers until disaster struck. Selene crooned as she leaned down and kissed his hair, one of her small hands holding his. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"I know. But, I want to make sure you and everyone else is safe. I'm not gonna run out and get fire extinguishers for every room right now, but I do want to think where the best places for them will be now, so I can put them up later." Selene agreed with his planning, but bade him to rest and relax with her. With one large hand on his back, she ushered him to their bed to sit and relax for a while.

Their bed was a huge pile of pillows and silks in their own, private chamber. Since Selene was far too big for any normal bed, they made a mountain of pillows, blankets and silks, surrounded by curtains Sophie had lovingly made for them. A watercolor Kyle had painted of swans on a moonlit lake adorned a wall. Selene adored it. Selene laid down in the soft mountains of pillows and blankets, Seth following. She purred deeply, her thrum rippling through the whole spire as her tail gently and tenderly pulled Seth against her as she snuggled with him, her small arms embracing him happily. Seth laid against her, the soft bed caressing his body as he and his Bonded One and mate enjoyed being close. Selene crooned as she brushed his hair with a single finger.

_I love you, Seth. From the very first moment I felt you, I loved you,_ she said as her feelings of love and tenderness flowed into his mind. Seth closed his eyes, smiling gently and softly.

_And I love you. You're the light of my life. You gave me a reason to go on._ She nuzzled his cheek as they shared and spoke.

_Seth, my beautiful, sweet and darling mate, I will always be there for you. I am a part of you, as you are of me._ She stroked his cheek with a single finger, taking great care with her claws. _As long as I live, I will never let that darkness harm you again. Just as you protected me, I will protect you. Body, mind and soul._

Selene's words were not idle, she meant them. In the past, when Seth's nightmares about Berren Prime had plagued him, she had enfolded her mind around his as a great shield, and banished those evil dreams and memories to the furthest edges of their minds. The nightmares had not returned. Seth leaned his head against hers, a single tear running down his face. He was so grateful to have her in his life. They stayed like that for untold time, just enjoying being close to their precious Bonded One.

When Seth opened his eyes, he was looking at a small table, on which sat a black case. Selene felt his mind, and smiled. _Seth? Would you play something for me?_ she asked. Seth smiled softly as he got up and walked to the table, and opened the case. He pulled up his saxophone. He slid the strap around his neck, and turned to her.

"Anything for you, my lady," he said as he took a deep breath, and began to play.

Ever since she had first heard it, Selene had always loved the beautiful melody of _Swan Lake_. Seth also liked the tune, and was only too happy to play it for her. She cooed happily as Seth played. The soft music drifted through the whole spire, echoing, enchanting. Seth shared his mate's happiness and comfort, smiling softly as he played. The tune almost lulled her to sleep. Seth stopped before then, gently wiping the mouthpiece before setting the saxophone back in its case.

_You are very talented, my love,_ she stated. Seth chuckled, embarrassed.

"Not really. I can't even read music." She gently chided him.

_But how many can play music by ear after just hearing a melody for the first time? Not many. Skill is not just defined by whether you can read music, or know an F-Sharp from a B-Flat. There are many "professional" musicians whose music is limp, lifeless and dull._ She grinned and purred._ But _yours._ Yours has _**fire**_. You have a passion that comes through in your music. That's something they can never have, and no amount of money or classes can teach it._ Seth rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks coloring a bit. Selene smiled as she pulled him close and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Selene was one of the few who could truly bring the inner person of Seth to the surface. One of the few who could affect him. Oh, how she loved and adored her wonderful mate.

"Thanks, Selene," he replied. She purred and nuzzled him. Her great arms gently wrapped around him, pulling him close in an embrace as they snuggled down to have a nap before they did any more.

XXX

Later that day, they set the other door, and began work on the outside of the spire.

The tall Coralyte spire was very tall, and quite wide. It was easy to carve more tunnels into it, making it the perfect place to make their home. Surrounded up forests and grass, it was peaceful and protected. It also was quite close to Kyle and Sophie's house, and there was a nice trail that led between the two homes. In fact, Kyle had said they found it while hunting Serrex, way back when they first got their island.

Currently, Kyle was looking at the grassy areas around the spire, looking at the moist soil. He knelt, used a small trowel to dig up the soil, and felt it in his fingers, smelled it delicately.

"The soil's nice. Not too acidic. Nice and damp, but not muddy," said Kyle as he stood up, Sophie standing just next to him, Seth and Selene watching and listening. "This would be a nice area to have a garden. I'd think a greenhouse here on the west side would be best for things that need more warmth, like tomatoes. Some planter boxes and you could have lettuces and the like here easily." Selene purred and nodded, giving a positive. Seth liked the idea. Like Kyle, Seth liked green things, coming from Berren Prime and all.

"How about flowers?" Seth asked. Kyle smiled at him. At first glance, one would not think a person like Seth would like things like flowers, but he did. Jasmine was his favorite.

"Sure! They would like it here. And I think honeysuckle would grow well here." Seth felt excited at that. He loved honeysuckle, and the smell was heavenly to him. Selene purred as she hugged Seth, sharing in his happiness.

_I like that. Perhaps a gazebo with vines and plants on it? That would be nice in the summer,_ Selene suggested. Sophie agreed.

_Yes, it would be wonderful. It would be cool and give shade, and the flowers would give a nice scent. I have seen them made from interlaced saplings and wood. The Celts do that very well, we will have to ask them,_ said Sophie, her excitement growing. Kyle was the same, making notes and drawing up a sketch and map as they talked, his mind linking with Seth and Selene, asking ideas, making corrections and getting everything down.

"There. That should do it! What do you guys think?" Kyle asked as he showed them the sketch.

The drawing, shown from the air, showed a woven gazebo of wood, covered in honeysuckle and vines. Flowers grew all around the base of the spire. To the west side was a greenhouse, surrounded by planters filled with plants of various kinds. A walkway of smooth cobblestones led up to their door, a carved post held a bronze bell next to the large doors. Selene cooed happily and Seth smiled.

"Wonderful. That will be perfect," said Seth as he smiled at Kyle, who was grinning, Sophie standing behind him and smiling as well.

"All right, then! We have a plan!" Seth chuckled at that, and Selene snickered.

"Provided a certain flying rodent doesn't dig it all up first," said Seth as he pointed. Kyle looked up at Josey, who was digging where they planned to put the planters.

"Hey! You fat little flying rat!" Kyle fumed as he stalked over. Josey scampered in a great circle and jumped and flew into the safety of Sophie's arms. Kyle huffed as Seth and Selene laughed. Sophie was amused as she petted her.

_She wants to help. She knows we have to do some digging,_ Sophie joked. Kyle rolled his eyes and barked a laugh, shaking his head. Seth kept his smile as he looked at the spire and surrounding area, and saw in his mind what could be. Selene did as well, and purred.

XXX

Inside, Kyle and Seth measured a room as Sophie and Selene looked the walls over after the carving, looking for any cracks before they started coating it with resin.

"All right, so we want the beds along each wall, right?" Kyle asked, not looking up from his sketchbook.

"Yeah," replied Seth. "Selene wants enough room around them, but close enough if anyone needs anything." Kyle nodded.

"All right. I'll crunch the numbers and then ask Nara about bed frames and the like. I'm sure he'll have some we can use as a base, like Sophie did." Seth nodded.

_But, if we need, we can make whole beds from resin and silk. Don't worry about frames. I just want my children to have comfortable places to sleep where they will be safe and warm,_ said Selene. Kyle smiled at her, and her sweet, motherly demeanor.

"All right, let's make sure the power conduits are in place and secure before we resin," said Seth as he adjusted his tool belt and headed over to where a long conduit led out of the wall and up along the ceiling, a ladder underneath and a light fixture hanging in the middle of the room. Seth used a laser to measure the distances, gave a few quick glances here and there, and nodded to Selene, who gave a soft huff. She rubbed her hands together.

_All right, let's get started!_ With this, she and Sophie got to work coating the walls with resin, working diligently, and quickly, Selene working the large areas of the walls, and Sophie taking care of the ceiling and fixing the conduits and lights in place. Their minds linked, they worked methodically, but swiftly in almost perfect harmony. Seth and Kyle just stood back and watched, both in awe, and pleased at how fast and well the ladies worked.

"I'll go make us up some tea," said Kyle, who turned and left the room. Seth gave a positive, but stayed and watched. He always found their resin, and how they made it, fascinating and amazing. There was something about the shape and design that he liked. He couldn't explain it, but that didn't matter.

Finally, at long last, the sun had set, and the day was done. They had done a lot, but there was still much to do. Seth sighed as he scratched between his shoulders as he and Selene got ready for bed.

"Ahh, not bad for a day," Seth mused. Selene purred from where she snuggled among the blankets and pillows.

_Yes. We did a lot. Making a good start is vital._ Seth smiled at her as he removed his vest and shirt. A thin scar ran down Seth's back between his shoulder blade and spine, where Selene had been removed from his body. It was already healing at a rate a normal human being wouldn't see. Seth pulled a light, airy silk shirt over his head. Selene had made it specially for him, along with matching shorts for the heat of summer. Sophie had shown her how such gifts like pajamas made specially for their mate meant a lot. She purred and smiled as Seth ran his fingers over the soft, smooth silk appreciatively. She reached out and caressed his hair with a single finger. He turned to her and smiled.

_I love you so much, Selene._ She thrummed as she pulled him against her and settled down, turning out the lights in their room, the soft pink glow from the sconces Sophie had made fading away into peaceful darkness.

_And I love you, Seth, my wonderful husband, my mate, my Bonded One._ Seth nuzzled her as he snuggled down, her tail curling around him, her face retracting into her crest and her arms folding around him as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's note:**

Of all the requests I got the most of, showing Seth and Selene and setting up their Hive was one of the biggest, After Kyle and Sophie's wedding. I am very happy to finally be able to write it.

I apologize for the long wait, but my Mother's health took priority.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Kyle and Sophie sat at their table, Kyle reading over the PDA. Kyle glanced up at Sophie.

_You're sure, Sophie? It's not like adopting a puppy,_ said Kyle, apprehension and uncertainty in his mind. Sophie smiled gently and crooned, giving a positive.

_Yes, Kyle. But this also involves you as well. I don't want to do something you're not comfortable with._ Kyle gave a sigh as he looked back at the text on the PDA.

_It's not that, Sophie. But, how can you learn what's never shown? I hardly knew my Mom and Dad, and the only reason I remember them at all is because of you._ He stopped, swallowing the lump in his throat. _How can I be a good parent if I didn't have any myself?_ Sophie hugged Kyle, her mind gently and lovingly enfolding his.

_Kyle, you are a good man. You're kind, you're patient, you keep your promises. You're fun, funny, make people smile and happy._ She showed him all the images and memories of these things, showing him all the positive things. He smiled a bit sadly.

_But, Sophie, in all honesty, I don't mentally feel all that different from when I was a kid._ This actually made Sophie happy.

_That's a good thing! Kyle, you have a sense of fun and play, and can see the world like a child does. That's something many humans sadly lose or let die. It doesn't mean you're immature or irresponsible or anything like that._ Sophie's words and feelings so moved him, a tear streamed down his face, quickly wiped away by Sophie's finger. _Kyle, I am always and forever proud of you, my love. You are my mate, my husband and Bonded One. You are also my very best friend._ Kyle felt more tears as Sophie hugged him. She stroked his hair, purring softly._ You are a good man, Kyle. Never think otherwise. Ever._ Kyle smiled as Sophie nuzzled him.

Kyle felt Selene's mind touch his, agreeing with Sophie wholeheartedly.

_Sophie is right, Kyle. You show the best qualities of the human race. If there were more humans like you . . . then maybe the Universe would be more peaceful, happier._ Kyle wiped some tears at the gentle feelings that flowed into his mind.

_They're right, Kyle. You're the perfect man for the job. If I was a kid . . . I'd love to have someone like you for a dad,_ said Seth. There were no words, in any spoken language, that could convey his feelings at that moment. The Bond though, conveyed it perfectly, and without misunderstanding or ambiguity. Kyle smiled through his tears.

_Thank you. All of you._ Sophie rubbed Kyle's back with her tail as he looked at the PDA, and the text and laws about Zerichs II's adoption laws.

XXX

It was sunny, soft, fluffy white clouds drifted in the skies lazily as a soft breeze blew in Zeraven. As they stepped out of the _Talon_, Kyle had this odd feeling. Like everything was about to change in a big way. He felt nervous, most certainly, but also excited. Sophie was as well. Kyle had asked if Seth and Selene wanted to come, but Selene, in her wisdom, reminded Kyle that a human child might be scared of her with her great size and mighty countenance. Kyle agreed. They wanted to be as slow and careful as possible here as they could.

In short order, they arrived at the office where they would be interviewed. Kyle held Sophie's hand, and she squeezed his in reply, her mind caressing his, calming them both as they walked inside.

At the desk was a Sitha woman. Her fur was a deep, reddish-brown. Her ears perked up as they opened the door. She smiled as they walked in.

"Hello. You must be Kyle and Sophie. So nice to meet you." Kyle smiled and Sophie nodded.

"Same here," said Kyle as he and Sophie took their seats.

"I'm Meltias. We got your information packet," she said as she looked over the file. "You've been pre-approved. Now, the next step is the interview and multi-scan," she sad as she looked at the file and back to them.

A multi-scan was a scan of the brain, not too unlike the ancient FMRI used as a lie detector of sorts. Multi-scans were common to detect not only lies, but also abnormal brain patterns and behaviors, such as psychosis and schizophrenia. "Now, since Sophie's race are new, and we don't have brain patterns on file, we need to establish the norms. The doctor who was going to help should have been here by now," said Meltias, just as the front door swung open, Sam almost panting as she ran in.

"Sorry I'm late! Agh! It's been one of those days!" Kyle and Sophie smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Sam," said Kyle. Sam smiled at them. Meltias smiled and motioned for them to follow her into the next room.

The interview room was very normal. White walls with bands of soft green, green-colored tiles on the floor, nice wood chairs. The machine for the scans sat next to a comfy wood chair, an adjustable armature held the scanner around where Kyle's head would be when sitting.

"Mr. Kyle, if you would please sit?" Kyle squeezed Sophie's hand before sitting. Meltias placed a band around his upper arm and started the machine. She, Sam and Sophie then left the room. A small hologram displayed in front of Kyle's eyes, asking him questions. They ranged from _Have you ever been convicted of assault?_ to _Do you have a history of mental illness in your family?_ Some were intimate questions, but Kyle didn't mind. They were constructing a psychological profile from his brain patterns in real time. He pressed buttons under his fingers to answer the questions. Kyle knew they would use this, and had asked Sophie not to contact his mind at all while they were testing, so as to not throw the machine a curve ball it wasn't designed to handle. That was the one thing Sophie didn't like about this, but since it was only for a short time, she agreed.

After a long line of questions and answers, the machine stopped and Meltias, Sam and Sophie came back in. Sam was showing Meltias various data on a PDA. The Sitha looked very fascinated by it. "All right, Kyle. You passed. Now it's Sophie's turn, and Dr. Singh will be helping me there." Kyle smiled as he stood up and hugged Sophie, their minds briefly connecting before she sat down. Meltias hummed as she adjusted the armature to be above Sophie's head, which required a stool. Then, with Sam's help, she entered data into the keyboard of the scanner. Kyle watched as the scanner hummed to life and began to scan Sophie's head, mapping her brain to understand what it was dealing with. Once that was done, Sam gave Meltias a data disc, which she slid into the scanner.

Kyle had kept all of Dr. Reinhardt's data on Sophie all these years, and Sam was one of the few he trusted with it. Sam had copied the data from Sophie's brain scans under Reinhardt, and gave it to Meltias to give the machine a base to work from.

"Okay, Sophie. Now, we'll adjust the hologram, and you let us know when you can read it the best, okay?" Sam asked. Sophie nodded. They fiddled with adjustments before Sophie gave a soft grunt. "That good?" they asked. Sophie nodded. Meltias smiled and put in the settings into the memory of the scanner.

"All right. The next time one of Sophie's people have a scan, we have the basic settings we need. All right, we'll be just outside," said Meltias. Sophie nodded as Meltias started the machine and they left. It took a little longer than Kyle's scan did, but in due course, the machine finished and shut down. Sam, Meltias and Kyle came back in as Sophie stood up. Meltias was all smiles as she read the results. "You two pass!" Sam smiled broadly as Sophie hugged Kyle. "Here's the address of the orphanage. I'm sending them the data. They'll be expecting you, mur-oo!" Sophie purred as Kyle shook her hand.

"Thank you." Meltias nodded as Sam joined Kyle and Sophie as they left.

XXX

Outside, Sam hugged Sophie and Kyle, giggling.

"You two are going to be parents! I'm so happy for you!" said Sam. Sophie trilled. Kyle chuckled.

"We hope, anyways. By the way, how's that going for you and Mac?" Kyle asked, noting Sam's belly, which was starting to show the bump of the growing life inside. Sam stroked her belly as Sophie cooed.

"It's going just fine." Kyle nodded.

"How about the schooling?" Kyle asked. Sam sighed gently, but smiled.

"About as expected."

"That bad, huh?" They laughed.

"But, I get to be the first doctor trained to specialize with Sophie's kind. So, I can't knock it." Kyle nodded.

"You did a great job with Seth and Selene, and you really care. Seth and Selene were adamant you be the doctor to help do the surgery for the Bonded, when the time comes." Sam smiled and looked embarrassed. Sophie purred and hugged her friend.

"Aw, you guys. I owe you so much. You gave me my legs back, saved my boat, and now you guys got my career back. I don't know what to say." Kyle smiled his usual, soft smile.

"Sam, we said before. That's what friends do." Sophie nodded her agreement. Sam hugged them both once more.

"I need to get back, but please let me know how it goes!" Kyle grinned and Sophie purred.

"If it goes well, you'll be meeting them soon." Sam smiled and nodded before turning and heading up the street. Kyle and Sophie watched her go for a few minutes, before Kyle pulled out the slip of paper and read the address. He looked at Sophie and smiled. He held her hand as they turned and headed off towards the orphanage.

XXX

The building was in stark contrast to the building Kyle knew as a child. Instead of the brown-gray metal building that reminded of a prison, this place was bright, alive and welcoming. Butter-yellow in color, with white trim to the eaves, a fenced yard with playground equipment, lots of grass, trees and bushes. It reminded more of a normal house than a business, let alone an orphanage. Sophie's sensitive hearing could already pick up the laughter and yelling of the children. She squeezed his hand. Kyle felt her nervousness, and comforted her. She purred as she looked at her mate. He smiled back at her before they walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

They were surprised when the door opened, and a Milurian greeted them with a huge grin. Her fur was a rich golden color, with brown tips to her ears, tail, feet and hands.

"Welcome! You must be Kyle and Sophie! Please, come right in!" She showed them in, her tail wagging as they entered.

Inside was nice. There were soft carpets, pictures on the walls, sofas, a couch. It looked like a normal house. The Milurian girl scampered over and hopped up into a chair at a desk and began to type at a computer. "I'm Bina. Please have a seat! Would you like anything to drink?" she asked, motioning towards a large beaker of tea and some cupcakes. Kyle smiled and took a small cup of tea. Kyle couldn't help noticing how small Bina was, compared with Shiloh. Bina was hardly four feet tall. Kyle had not realized just how tall Shiloh really was compared to other Milurians. "So, you two passed with flying colors! So, were you wanting to adopt a boy, or a girl? And what race?" Kyle and Sophie looked at each other, now very unsure.

"Um, we never really thought. We really just want someone we get along with and-"

"Connect with?" Bina finished. Kyle nodded and Sophie purred. Bina giggled and nodded.

"That's fine, and much better. Okay, well come right this way," said Bina as she led Kyle and Sophie to two wooden doors with glass in them and curtains over the glass. Bina pulled a cord, and Kyle and Sophie stared at the room of children.

Most of them were playing and laughing. Some were playing with blocks, some with action figures or dolls, several sat at a table, working on a jigsaw puzzle. They were of many races. Arcturians, Baleeja, Naltharians, humans, and others. Kyle blinked and stared. Sophie stared as well. The same thought entered both their minds at once:

_How can we choose?_ Bina seemed to sense their worry, and giggled.

"How about one of you goes in and meets them?" They looked at her, then back at the children. Sophie gave a positive, liking the idea.

_Kyle, you should go,_ said Sophie. Kyle looked up at her, feeling her nervousness. He felt her mind, and saw she didn't want to scare any of the children. She _was_ big and dark. Kyle took her hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, and looked at Bina.

"Okay, I'll go in," he said. She giggled.

"They're not going to eat you, you know," she teased as she opened the door. Kyle carefully walked in, trying not to make too much noise. Kyle watched as two boys, one human, the other Arcturian, played with figures of giant robots, laughing and making noises and sound effects. Three girls, two human and a Baleeja, were playing a game clapping hands. Several children of different races sat at a table, drawing with crayons. Kyle was bewildered as he slowly walked. How were they going to choose? How could they choose one of them? Then, Sophie stopped him.

_Kyle, there,_ said Sophie, directing him to look at the far side of the room. He looked up at a single, small figure, sitting on their own, away from the other children. Kyle slowly and carefully walked over. It was a little human girl, sitting all alone in a corner, as if trying to hide.

She had short, dark strawberry-blonde hair, copper-hazel eyes and pale-pink skin. She was dressed in a t-shirt and denim coveralls. She held a pink blanket against her. As Kyle came closer, the girl cuddled her blanket close, surreptitiously glancing at him sideways, but she otherwise didn't react.

_Kyle, she's scared,_ said Sophie. Kyle felt Sophie's growing concern, sadness and protectiveness through the Bond. Sophie could sense, even from where she was, the girl's distress from her scent. _Poor little girl._ Kyle stopped a short distance away, and thought what to do. He thought back to when he was a child in the Berren Prime orphanage, thinking what would have made him feel better. He smiled as he sat down, pulled up his PDA, and tapped the screen. In a few seconds, a hologram lit up the dim corner where the girl was huddled. Kyle watched as the girl looked, and her attention was drawn to the holographic image of a certain furry, and fat flying rodent. Kyle smiled.

"This is Josey, our pet bunny," said Kyle softly, watching the girl. Kyle displayed a picture of Josey eating one of his carrots from his garden. "She's lonely, and would like someone to play with." He could feel Sophie's mind going wild with positives, sensing the girl's fear abating.

"I'd be her friend," said the girl in a tiny, soft voice that he almost didn't hear. Kyle swiped to display a short video of Josey gliding across the grass of their yard.

"I'm sure she'd love to meet you. And she is cute . . . when she's not destroying innocent gardens," Kyle said with humor. Kyle thought he saw a bit of a smile, but since the girl had her blanket against her face, he couldn't be sure. He swiped again, and this time it displayed a picture of Josey sitting in Kyle's lap, and Kyle sitting in Sophie's lap. He saw her eyes widen a bit. "This is my wife, Sophie. Josey is her bunny, and as you can see, she spoils her a lot," he chuckled. He felt very minor annoyance from Sophie. He watched as the girl looked at the picture of him, Sophie and Josey. "My name's Kyle, and me and Sophie would like to give you a forever home." The girl's eyes got wide. She looked down at her shoes.

"Really?" she asked. Kyle could hear hope, but also fear in her voice. It stung him in his heart, how familiar it was. Sophie quickly washed it away with her warm feelings. Kyle smiled at her.

"You bet," he replied. _Sophie, come on in._ Kyle felt some nervousness from Sophie as she opened the door and came in with Bina.

The children stopped and stared in awe and wonder as Sophie came in an all fours.

"Wow! Look at that!" said a girl.

"Jeeze, that's cool!" said a boy.

"It's a dragon!" said another boy.

"Nuh-uh! Dragons got wings!" said a girl. Sophie tried to stay as small as she could, so as not to scare the children. Bina smiled as she walked next to Sophie up to where Kyle and the girl sat.

"Hi, Ellie. This is Kyle and Sophie. They'd like to adopt you," said Bina. Ellie stared as Sophie came up and sat next to Kyle, again, trying to be as small and non-threatening as she could be. Bina had tied a pink bow around Sophie's neck, which also helped in softening her image. Sophie was softly purring, almost a thrum, but Ellie seemed to hear it, looking at her in amazement. Kyle smiled at Ellie.

"Sophie doesn't speak like humans. She can speak to me in my head," he said as he pointed to his head. Sophie purred and nodded. "She says she's happy to meet you, and would love to have you in our home." Ellie finally moved, shifting as she knelt on her knees.

"Really? You'd really be . . . my mama?" Sophie offered her hand, purring as she nodded. Ellie hesitated, sniffed, and threw herself into Sophie's arms. Sophie just _**melted**_.

XXX

It was in the afternoon when the _Talon_ returned to Eramore Island, the engines whining as it settled on the grass and shut down. The ramp lowered, and the first one out was Sophie, who was holding Ellie's hand as the little girl walked. Ellie's eyes were wide as she looked around. Kyle had a huge smile as he walked down behind them.

"This is our island, Ellie. This is our home. And yours as well." Sophie purred as Ellie looked around in awe.

"Wow. You got a forest," said Ellie as she stared at the huge trees. Kyle felt his heart soaring higher at the little girl's awe and wonder. Sophie felt the same, her mind awash with warmth, happiness and a growing, maternal tenderness.

"More than that. Our island has all sorts of neat places! There's lakes and ponds, a river. We even have a lagoon." Ellie looked back at him.

"What's a lagoon?" Kyle giggled, as did Sophie.

"It's like a pond next to the ocean. We raise food there. Clams, Albarr and things like that. It's really pretty." Ellie looked excited. Kyle could not keep the smile from his face as he felt Sophie's wonderful, happy feelings. Sophie gently held Ellie's hand as they slowly walked.

Ellie stopped and looked at their house.

"Is that your house?" Ellie asked. Sophie purred and nodded.

"Yep! And it's yours as well." Ellie looked back at him, then to Sophie, who purred. Ellie snuggled her blanket to her with her other hand. Kyle walked up and stood beside Sophie and Ellie. "Come on in," said Kyle as he held Sophie's other hand. She wound her tail around Kyle as they led Ellie to the front door, Kyle opening it.

They had hardly walked in when a certain furry head popped up from where it had been laying on the couch. Ellie stopped as she saw it.

"It's the bunny!" Ellie squeaked. Sophie purred as Josey climbed up onto the back of the sofa and leaped at her, gliding across the living room into Sophie's waiting hands. Kyle laughed.

"It still surprises me she can still fly. Whoever said pigs can't fly never met Josey." Ellie giggled at this, and Sophie's mind lit up with happiness at the sound. Sophie knelt down with Josey in her arms, so Ellie could pet her. Ellie tentatively petted Josey, who sniffed her fingers and wiggled her nose.

"She's so soft," said Ellie. Sophie purred as she stroked Josey's fur.

"She likes you, Ellie. She normally doesn't let strangers pet her that soon," said Kyle. Sophie cooed as Josey snuggled in her arms. Sophie felt that both Josey and Ellie's scents were changing.

_She's hungry, Kyle,_ said Sophie. Kyle smiled at Ellie.

"How about some lunch?" Ellie looked at him, then to Sophie, who trilled. Ellie shyly nodded. Kyle smiled wider as Sophie stood up and took Josey into the kitchen as Kyle led Ellie to the kitchen after Sophie. "What would you like?" Kyle asked. Ellie looked unsure. Kyle smiled as he knelt to be at her eye-level. "It's okay, Ellie. This is your home now. Me and Sophie are gonna make sure you have everything you need." Sophie purred and nodded. Ellie looked at her, and then at Kyle.

"J-just a peanut butter and honey sandwich, please." Kyle smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing! You prefer white bread, or wheat?" he asked as he stood up.

"Either one," replied Ellie. Kyle grinned as he set to fixing Ellie's sandwich.

Kyle and Sophie then set the table on the low legs, sitting on cushions. Ellie was surprised as she sat comfortably at the low table, between Kyle and Sophie. Josey nibbled her plate of greens where she sat in her basket. Sophie felt that Ellie was comfortable and without fear in her scent, and purred as she gently hugged Kyle, sharing her happiness.

"Do you live here all alone?" Ellie asked. Kyle smiled as he felt a tiny touch from Selene's mind, who had been keeping a distance to allow Kyle and Sophie to focus on bonding with Ellie, but now she began to peek in a tiny bit.

"No. There's someone else very special living here as well." Ellie looked up at him, some peanut butter around her mouth. "Her name's Selene, and she's another one of Sophie's race," said Kyle as Sophie purred. Ellie looked up at Sophie. "You'll meet her in time. Think of her as an Auntie." Sophie giggled and Kyle felt Selene's amusement at being called "Auntie".

XXX

Night had fallen, and Kyle and Sophie had spent the rest of the day showing Ellie their home, where everything was, what she needed to know. Sophie was never further than an arms reach from the little girl, whom she already adored. Kyle was so proud of Sophie, who was, in his humble opinion, the perfect mother.

Kyle gently opened the door and turned on the lights of the last room Ellie had yet to see. "And this is _your_ room, Ellie," said Kyle as he stepped in, Sophie and Ellie behind him. She stared in awe at the bedroom. She walked in and looked around, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She turned back to look at them.

"Really? This whole room? This is . . . mine?" Kyle smiled and nodded, Sophie nodding as well as purring. Ellie hugged her blanket to her. Sophie sensed some distress, and came forward and hugged her. Ellie hugged Sophie back, sniffling a bit. Kyle smiled sadly as he tentatively came forward and gently hugged Sophie and Ellie.

"It's okay, Ellie. This is your home now. You don't need to worry about going back to an orphanage, or being taken away or anything like that. You're safe here. Me and Sophie and Seth and Selene, we _all_ will protect you. We promise. If you ever need _anything_ we'll be right there." Ellie hugged Sophie tighter, sliding an arm around Kyle as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Thank you," she moaned. Sophie kissed her daughter on her hair, purring and stroking her hair, her tail winding around both Ellie and Kyle.

_You're welcome, my little one. Kyle's right. We will always protect you. Now and forever,_ said Sophie.

_Most certainly,_ said Selene.

_Definitely,_ agreed Seth. Kyle smiled at the feeling of unity, hugging his wife and daughter. They stayed like that for a while, then Kyle pulled back, and turned on the lamp on the dresser next to Ellie's bed, and a small night like with a pretty pink cover made from a seashell by Sophie. Kyle opened the covers for Ellie.

"Here. Nice soft and comfy bed. It's getting late, and you need your sleep," said Kyle as Sophie purred and nodded. Ellie took off her shoes and hopped into the bed. Kyle smiled as Sophie tucked Ellie in. "Our bedroom is just down the hall. You need _anything_, you come get us, okay? Don't be afraid to ask." Ellie looked at him, then to Sophie and nodded. Sophie smiled and kissed Ellie on the forehead. Ellie reached for her. Sophie gently held her hand in hers. Ellie's tiny, pale hand was not even as long as one of Sophie's fingers, but the large, dark hand held it softly and tenderly. Kyle smiled at them. "We love you, Ellie. Never forget that. We're always going to be there when you need us." Sophie nodded, purring as she stroked the little girl's hair. Ellie wiped her eyes.

"Thank you," said Ellie. Sophie gave her one last kiss on the cheek before standing and walking to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Ellie." She nodded as Kyle turned off the light and closed the door.

XXX

Kyle and Sophie had gotten ready for bed, the soft golden light of the light at the head of their bed casting a gentle glow in the room, light reflecting and glinting off of resin, giving the room a soft, otherworldly and peaceful feel. Kyle and Sophie were so happy to have Ellie in their home. They both were filled with tenderness and love for the little girl. Sophie purred as she petted Josey, who was snuggled close on the bed.

_You see, Kyle? You are a wonderful man and a terrific father. And your being able to so easily recall what it's like to be a child, and use that helped so much!_ Kyle smiled softly as she caressed his hand with her tail.

_Thanks, Sophie. I never thought my memories of what it was like being in an orphanage would come in so handy,_ he replied. Sophie purred, caressing his face with her long fingers, the light glinting off her claws and exoskeleton.

It was then that Kyle felt an odd sensation. He couldn't explain it, but he had this odd sensation that something was off. Sophie felt it, too. He frowned as he looked at Sophie. Before he could think on it, they sensed a presence. Their door opened. They looked up to see Ellie. Sophie could smell the scent of fear from her.

"Could . . . could I sleep with you?" she asked in a tiny voice. Sophie moaned as she flowed across the room, scooped the little girl into her arms and carried her back to the bed. Kyle smiled as he opened the covers for them. Sophie set Ellie into the bed between her and Kyle. Josey snuggled up close, seeming to sense Ellie's distress as well. Ellie petted the bunny as she pulled her special blanket close to her face. Sophie purred as she slid into the bed, great black arms circling Ellie, Kyle and Josey.

"It's okay, Ellie. You just snuggle down and be comfy," said Kyle. Ellie smiled and nodded, nestling down against the pillows. Kyle looked at Sophie as their minds caressed each other. They kissed softly on the lips. _Goodnight, Mommy,_ said Kyle. Sophie purred as they settled down, leaving the light at the head of the bed on for Ellie.

_Goodnight, Daddy,_ she replied. Josey snuggled close, right up against Ellie as they all went to sleep, their family at long last complete.

**Author's note:**

This is a special moment I had in my mind for a long time, but was never able to get around to. This was easily the most-requested thing from everyone, and I hope it lives up to your expectations.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The air was warm, but pleasantly so as a soft breeze blew across Eramore Island. Fluffy white clouds drifted lazily in the blue skies as Kyle tended to his garden. He added some powdered fertilizer to a can of water, and began to water plants on shelves around his greenhouse. Kyle smiled as he noted small tomatoes starting on the cherry tomato plant. He hummed to himself as he watered his plants. He noticed Josey looking in the glass of the door, and Kyle couldn't help blowing a raspberry at her. Josey knew he was insulting her, and turned her furry bottom to the door, wagged her tail, and hopped off in a huff. Kyle finished his watering, put the can away, and exited his greenhouse, making sure the door was locked and Josey was not inside. More than once the little imp had snuck in and decimated his vegetables. He then looked over the other plants, making sure the wire covering them was secure. Once that was done, he turned on the water hoses to water underneath the dirt. He then turned his mind to Sophie.

The feeling that greeted Kyle's mind was pure joy and affection, and he broke into a wide grin as he headed for the back of the house. He poked his head around the corner, and felt his heart warm at the sweet sight.

Ellie sat at a small, white table. Dolls and a teddy bear sat on small chairs, cups and saucers in front of them. At the other end sat Sophie, who held a white teacup in her fingers. Ellie was all smiles as she poured some chocolate milk into her own cup, and then filled Sophie's. Sophie was smiling and purring happily, her mind awash in pure bliss.

"Hey, you two," he greeted. Ellie smiled as she looked up.

"Hi, Daddy!" said Ellie happily. Sophie trilled as Kyle approached. Sophie reached out her hand to Kyle, who gently took it and caressed the back of her fingers with his thumb.

"You two having fun?" he asked. Ellie giggled.

"Yeah! Thank you so much! I always wanted to have a tea party!" Kyle and Sophie smiled, Sophie purring.

Ellie had no toys of her own, and had always wanted dolls and a teddy bear of her own. When they discovered this, Kyle and Sophie set to work immediately, making Ellie her own, special, one-of-a-kind dolls. Sophie made the dolls faces from resin, and their clothes from her silk, and Kyle painted them. When they gave them to Ellie, she was in tears, and hugged them both as tight as she could. Ellie especially loved "MacDuff", her teddy bear that Sophie made just for her beloved little girl. Sophie just adored Ellie, and the feeling was more than mutual. That didn't mean she didn't like Kyle, obviously, but she had a special bond with Sophie.

Kyle grinned as Sophie purred and sipped the chocolate milk from the cup. Her tail gently touched Kyle's hand. He responded by gently stroking her tail with his fingers. "So," began Kyle as Ellie drank the last of the chocolate milk. "You ready to meet your Auntie and Uncle?" Kyle asked. Ellie smiled and nodded. Kyle grinned. "All right let's clean and put things away, and we'll go." With that, Sophie stood up, and they helped Ellie put things away.

XXX

Kyle and Sophie walked in either side of Ellie, both holding her hands. Ellie marveled at the huge trees and the forest as she walked with Kyle and Sophie. Seth and Selene's home wasn't that far, and the walk through the forest path was nice. Beams of sunlight shone down through the canopy of the forest, creating shafts of golden light. The woods were a little dim, but not dark. The songs of birds could be heard. A feeling of calm and safety pervaded the forest. Sophie purred as she glanced down at Ellie, gently squeezing her hand. The little girl looked up at her and smiled. Kyle felt Sophie's pure, unrestrained joy, and smiled wider.

Before long, they came to an opening in the trees, and a large meadow. In the middle of the meadow was a large spire of Coralyte. A large circular door was set into it, open in two halves. Flowers were blooming everywhere, their scent heavy in the air. A man in a white, button-down shirt and jeans was watering some plants, the wind blowing his short brown hair. He looked up at Kyle, Sophie and Ellie approached, and smiled gently. He put the hose down and walked up to greet them. Kyle smiled as he looked down at Ellie. "Ellie, this is Seth," said Kyle as Seth knelt down and smiled, offering his hand.

"Hi, Ellie. Nice to meet you. Welcome to our home." Ellie was a tiny bit unsure, but hesitantly let of of Kyle's hand to shake Seth's. Sophie gently touched Ellie with her tail, reassuring her that her mother was right there.

"Hi," she replied softly. Seth smiled gently, his deep blue eyes sparkling just a tiny bit. Ellie looked past Seth, and her eyes grew big as she saw a large, dark form stretched out in the grass, sunning itself. Seth smiled, glancing at Kyle and Sophie, then back at Ellie.

"And this is Selene. She's very excited to meet you," said Kyle. Ellie looked up at Kyle, then to Sophie. Both gently squeezed her hands as they walked over to meet Selene.

Selene lay stretched out like a large cat, her chin resting on her crossed hands in the grass. Her deep purr could be felt before it was heard, a deep, resonant thrum. They stopped a few feet away from Selene at her request, Selene sensing a tiny bit of wariness from the little girl in her scent. Sophie picked Ellie up in her arms, purring as she walked the rest of the way, and knelt down in front of Selene. Kyle sat in the grass as Sophie reached out and gently touched Selene, who purred deeper. Kyle and Sophie could both feel Selene's warm, tender and loving thoughts and feelings.

_Hello, dear little one,_ Selene greeted mentally as Ellie tentatively reached out and touched her muzzle. Selene used the tip of a single finger to touch the tiny, pink hand in reply.

"Hi, Selene," said Ellie, her voice soft. Selene purred deeper, her lips curling into a very soft smile as feelings of such warmth and sweet, tender love and affection flowed across the Bond. Kyle, Sophie and Seth all felt Selene's maternal feelings, felt every thought of protection, care and love she felt for the little girl before her.

XXX

A little while later, Kyle and Sophie sat in chairs with Seth inside their home as they talked.

"So, how's things coming with setting up for Bonding?" Kyle asked as he sipped some peach tea. Seth smiled as he sighed every so gently.

"We're well on our way. Sam is helping to set things up in Zeraven, and the Citizens' Council has been a lot of help, and very understanding. As much as they can be, giving how things are." Kyle nodded and Sophie gave a positive.

_What about the interviews and all of that?_ Sophie asked. Seth took a drink from his juice.

"We have an office lined up. The Constabulary also are helping out, so we can run background checks through their system and all that. They've actually been even more helpful than the Council has." Kyle smiled at this, sure Hamish and Evra had more than a small hand in that.

"That's good. And we've pretty much got things ready here for when her laying cycle starts, which is the more pressing thing," said Kyle. Seth nodded.

"We got the security doors installed and keyed, sensors are up and running, and we have the carts and stasis modules charged and ready to go." Sophie purred, happy that they had everything ready for when Selene began to lay. It was always better to be ready in advance than waiting until the last minute. They all glanced at the other side of the room, and smiled.

Ellie was laying against Selene's chest, her small arms wrapped safely around the little girl, who had her head against Selene and was listening to her great heart beating, and her deep purr. Kyle and Sophie had been a little worried that Ellie might be scared of Selene, given her immense size. Thankfully, Ellie took to Selene right away, and the reverse was also true, as Selene _adored_ her. The feelings from Selene were pure, gentle maternal tenderness and love, and it made them all smile. Kyle looked at Seth.

"So, when do you think she'll start laying?" Kyle asked. Seth thought and crossed his arms.

_I believe in a month or so,_ said Selene, relaying her feelings to Seth. He smiled at his wife and nodded. Kyle made a note of that on his PDA very quick.

"Okay, that's good. We will only have to worry about Bonding once the Cradles are laid, so that is a bit off, yet." Seth gave a positive. Ellie's laughter drew their attention. They watched as Selene stroked the little girl's hair and kissed her forehead.

"She tickles!" Ellie giggled. Sophie smiled and purred as she stood and came over, sitting with her daughter and Selene.

"She likes you, Ellie. She likes you a lot," said Kyle as he came over. Selene cooed and gently nodded her head. Ellie smiled.

"I like her, too. She's pretty, and nice." Selene cooed happily, kissing Ellie's hand as she petted her. Kyle was beaming, and Sophie was over the moon.

"She loves you, Ellie. Just like we do," said Kyle. Seth smiled softly as he walked up and nodded.

"That's right. We're all part of the same family. We take care of each other. We look out for one another. You ever need anything, we're here. All the time." Selene nodded her agreement.

_Yes, dear little one. We all are here for you, now and forever. That is what our Hive is: A family,_ said Selene. Sophie hugged her little girl, Selene wrapping her large arms around her as well, her tail gently pulling Kyle and Seth towards her. _Come now, you two,_ she chided playfully as she pulled them into her embrace as well. Kyle laughed and Seth kept his soft smile.

Selene was a true Mother, in all the senses of the word. She was always and forever there for her Hive. She always supported them, be it physically, mentally or spiritually. Because she loved them. Every one. She loved Kyle like a dear brother, and Sophie her beloved sister. She loved Ellie as her niece whom she looked forward to spoiling endlessly. And she most certainly loved Seth, her husband, mate and beloved Bonded One and partner. She even loved the other humans who helped them.

MacReady was a dear friend, as was lovely Sam, to whom she owed a great debt for her safe birth and the wonderful care of Seth and herself, as well as her tireless work to help her kind integrate into society, never mind her work to assure her children could be safely born and Bonded. Sweet Sergei, ever so curious and willing to listen and learn, his aid in translating the history of her Ossian ancestors gave them a culture and heritage of their very own. Noble A-Mos, such a sweet and loving man, inside of a wounded shell. He had provided constant security and safety to her and Seth, and their home. She loved all of them. Even those silly Victor and Hugo. Their antics were a never ending source of amusement to her. They were as much a part of her Hive as the rest. Selene cooed happily as she rocked them all in her arms.

XXX

The sun was beginning to set, painting the world gold, orange and pink as Kyle, Sophie and Ellie returned home. Ellie was all smiles. Kyle carried a silk blanket that Selene had made just for the little girl, a special present. Seth had helped sew a lovely heart with Ellie's name inside on the blanket, making it even more special. Sophie held the sleepy little girl tenderly in her arms, purring as they walked into the house. Josey scampered up, and Kyle held a finger to his lips and shushed her, making Josey stop, look at Sophie and wiggle her nose. Kyle followed as Sophie took Ellie into their bedroom, and carefully tucked the little girl into their bed.

Ellie was still scared to sleep alone, but they didn't mind. Kyle carefully laid the blanket over Ellie as Sophie kissed her little girl on the head. Ellie snuggled closer in her sleep, and Sophie cooed. Josey hopped up onto the bed and cuddled close to Ellie as Sophie slid into the bed. Kyle took his shirt and jeans off before climbing into bed and closing their curtains.

The next day, Kyle and Sophie were able to spend some time painting and sculpting for a change, as they had been too busy to do so for a while. It felt good. The rustle of brush on canvas, and the soft, wet sounds of clay filled the room as they worked. Kyle was working on a painting of the woods, while Sophie was scultping a statue of a Norba whale. It felt so good to be creating again. They both shared in their happiness and pleasure.

Sophie became aware of Ellie, peeking into the open door at them, a scent of slight apprehension to the little girl's scent. Kyle had been about to look, when Sophie stopped him, her mind awash in warmth. Kyle smiled and kept working as Sophie began to thrum, still working, finishin the rough fins of the Norba, then wiping her hands with a towel and turning to where Ellie now stood, looking at them. Sophie purred as she knelt and opened her arms to her daughter. Ellie scampered to her, Sophie purring as she scooped her up, stroking her hair and holding her. Kyle finally turned to them with a smile.

"Hey, scamp. I'm glad you came. This is the studio!" said Kyle as he motioned to all their artworks. Ellie looked around as Kyle grinned. "Now, we can get your area set up." Ellie swung her head around and looked at Kyle as Sophie trilled. Kyle set his brushes aside, and fished out a wooden case and a folded object. Kyle pulled out and unfolded what he revealed to be a smaller easel and drawing desk, sized just for a child. He put the case on it and opened it. Inside, were pencils, crayons, watercolors, oils. Ellie's eyes were huge. Kyle was grinning as he put up a canvas, and brought up a big pad of paper. Sophie put Ellie down, purring tenderly. Ellie looked at Kyle, who winked at her. "Have at it." Ellie seated herself at the easel, picked up a crayon, and began to draw. Kyle looked at Sophie, who smiled as big as he did.

While Ellie drew, Kyle and Sophie went back to their works, but paid attention to her as they worked. Kyle noticed Ellie was looking up at the photo he had pinned at the corner of his easel for reference of the Eramore woods. Kyle smiled, remaining quiet and letting Ellie draw what she wanted to at her own pace. He watched as she changed colors of crayons, drawing and scribbling. Sophie was almost shaking with excitement, sensing Ellie's happiness through her scent.

_Oh, Kyle this is so wonderful! She's so happy!_ Kyle smiled wide at Sophie's warm thoughts and feelings.

_I'm glad. I have to thank Granny Rose and Gur. They always seem to have the right things at their shop._ Sophie agreed as she sculpted, hardly able to focus in her excitement.

Ellie finished the picture of the woods, then flipped to a new piece of paper, and began to draw again. This time, Kyle noticed it was different. Ellie was mixing pencils in with the crayons, and seemed to be using a muted pallette. As he now and then glanced, he saw Ellie was looking at his paintings. Now it was Kyle's turn to feel elated. Sophie was aglow with happiness as Ellie drew a few drawings inspired by Kyle's Biomechanical works. Kyle felt Sophie caress his mind tenderly, his doubts about his ability to be a father disappearing. He felt Selene vaguely looking in, sharing in their happiness and joy.

"Oh, hi, Josey!" Kyle looked up as Josey scampered into the studio. Ellie giggled as the bunny sniffed her fingers. "Are you gonna be my model?" Ellie asked.

Kyle could never be sure, as he always knew Josey was smart, but the rabbit-hybrid seemed to understand, and hopped over and laid down on the floor in front of Ellie, who quickly took up her crayons and pencils and began to draw Kyle's arch nemesis. Sophie gave an amused trill, delighted Ellie was so happy, and that Josey seemed to share in this. Kyle chuckled, shook his head as he cleaned his brushes.

Hours seemed to pass in the span of a few minutes, but soon Kyle finished his painting, cleaning his brushes for the last time. Sophie set her sculpting tools aside and they turned to Ellie, who had finished several drawings.

"So, did you have fun?" Kyle asked. Ellie grinned and nodded as she brought up her drawings and showed him. Kyle was surprised how good they were. Ellie had a pretty good sense of scale and depth for her age. "Wow!" Kyle knelt as Sophie connected to his mind, trilling with happiness as she looked at her daughter's precious drawings. "You did great! I wish I had been as good as you are when I was your age!" Kyle really meant that. When he was Ellie's age, his level of skill and observation was nowhere near hers. She really had a talent. Ellie giggled and looked embarrassed. She looked at Kyle's painting of the woods. Kyle looked with her, frowning slightly, hand to his chin. "Hmm, I think I might have to redo this one," said Kyle seriously. Ellie looked up at him, as Sophie did.

"Why?" Ellie asked. Kyle tilted his head.

"I think I got the color too bright," he replied. Ellie looked back at the painting of the Eramore woods.

"I think it looks fine," said Ellie. Kyle and Sophie were both surprised.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Kyle asked. Ellie looked at him, then back to the painting.

"'Cause if it's too dark, you can't see the details." Kyle blinked, a grin coming to his face. Sophie trilled happily.

"You know what? You're right! Thanks, Ellie." Ellie smiled as she held her own drawings. Sophie purred as she touched Ellie's shoulder, the little girl smiling up at her mom. Kyle was all smiles as well. "We're so glad, Ellie. Our studio is as much yours as ours. You're always welcome in her. You ever want to come in and draw or paint or sculpt, go right ahead." Ellie smiled and nodded. Sophie trilled as she carefully touched Ellie's drawings. Kyle smiled at them. "Now, we need to have these framed," said Kyle, surprising Ellie. Kyle gave her a large, brown portfolio with her name on it. "Put them inside here until we frame them. That will protect them." Ellie was excited as she opened it and slid her drawings in.

"Thank you so much!" Kyle felt his heart fly, and Sophie trilled as she scooped up Ellie and hugged her with Kyle.

"You're welcome, Ellie. Now, let's go get some lunch." At the mention of food, Josey snapped up from where she had been laying on the floor. The rabbit quickly scampered after them as they left the studio.

XXX

After a nice lunch, Kyle, Sophie and Ellie sat on their bed, watching fun and funny things on TV. Ellie sat in Sophie's lap, giggling at the funny cartoons, Sophie trilling in pure bliss. Josey sat next to them. Kyle was right beside them, sharing in Sophie's pure, unrestrained love and affection. He smiled as Sophie kissed Ellie on her cheek, the little girl giggling as Sophie rocked her back and forth, deeply thrumming. Sophie's tail was wound around Kyle's leg, caressing him physically as her mind did, sharing her wonderful, happy feelings and thoughts.

In the one month that Ellie had been with them, she had brought such joy and happiness to their lives. As Kyle watched the funny cartoon antics, he carefully touched Ellie's hand. The little girl held two of his fingers. Sophie was so delighted, gently sliding her arm around Kyle's waist and pulling him close. Kyle smiled and leaned his head against Sophie's as they spent time with their wonderful little girl. The most precious things in life really were the smallest.


End file.
